


【桃桃红柚】《本能》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, idol producer2, taotaohongyou, 青春有你|Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: “谈情很好 不过也要你拥抱”





	【桃桃红柚】《本能》

《本能》

cp：陈宥维×陈涛

warning：  
非典型ABO：  
Omega并没有发情期，会发情的是Alpha们。发情期的Alpha们会散发出吸引Omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气。会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边。情况严重的Alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包。平时越强大的Alpha发情期的反差越强烈。

 

/

这是陈宥维从业以来第一次临时请假。  
谁不知道陈宥维是出了名的敬岗爱业——大冬天拍水下戏敢一个猛子扎下去，爆破戏、高空戏、武打戏从不用替身，在剧组里兢兢业业勤勤恳恳从不迟到早退——这次竟然破天荒请假了。

陈宥维前段时间刚从一个剧组里出来。休息了没几天，他又给自己报名了一个表演培训班，说是一寸光阴一寸金，人不能虚度光阴，要多多学习。  
对此，家里的另一位小祖宗陈涛表示，行啊，那你学习吧，毕业旅行我自己去也行啊。陈宥维一下子不敢说话。  
但这也不能怪陈宥维。他上部戏杀青的时候距离陈涛高考还有一个月的时间，接着这一个月他都在伺候陈涛的生活与学习中度过，每天都像一个担心儿子考不好的老夫亲，担忧的神情足可以被我国优秀的画家画成名为《父亲》的油画全国巡展。  
好不容易等陈涛考完了，陈宥维终于松了一口气，打算继续在演艺的道路上进阶。  
最近助理没送来什么好本子，陈宥维在家和陈涛除了吃喝休闲就是睡觉，日子过得着实奢靡。他自己也看不下去了，某天运动完蹭着陈涛的鬓角嘟囔，不行了，我要给自己找个表演班上上课了……  
陈涛气还没喘匀，抱着陈宥维还在喘，上呗……我……又没拦你……  
当天晚上陈涛在微信里给陈宥维甩过来一个链接，陈宥维一脸莫名其妙，躺一张床上发什么微信，有话不能直接开口？陈涛翻个白眼，我给你找了个培训班，你看看。陈宥维一下子眼睛亮了，点开链接飞速浏览后火速报名，抱着陈涛亲了半天，老婆，你真棒！  
陈涛气得牙根痒痒，叫老公！  
陈宥维打了个哈哈，又抱着陈涛亲了半天，第二天就准备上课的东西去了，陈涛愣是一天都没见到人。

课开始上了，陈宥维忙起来了，陈涛便开始无聊。  
DC电影翻来覆去看了个遍，连正热映的黑凤凰都被他去电影院N刷了，看着片尾的EC羡慕不已。可他又不会下棋，自然是不好意思缠着陈宥维陪他下棋。陈宥维下棋可有瘾啊。某次他俩逛公园，陈宥维在老槐树底下跟别的老爷爷下棋，愣是让陈涛在旁边等了四个多小时，差点被蚊子叮到崩溃，后来陈涛好长一段时间都不去逛公园了。  
频繁出入电影院一段时间后，陈涛终于爆发了。晚上睡觉前他恶狠狠地把陈宥维压在身下，表情扭曲，陪我出去玩！我不管！我要毕业旅行！我快无聊死了！  
陈宥维托着陈涛的屁股，一脸遁入空门，乖我明早还有早课，小祖宗赶紧睡觉吧……  
陈涛听完，嘴撅得像鸭子，哼，那我自己出去玩！说完，当着陈宥维的面买了第二天飞东京的机票。陈涛做个鬼脸，你自己在家潜心学习吧，我去日本享受美好人生了略略略。  
第二天还真飞日本了。  
陈宥维看着陈涛五分钟前发送的提到自己的朋友圈，图片是一杯在浦东机场里买的饮料，配文是“走了，再见！”还明目张胆带了机场定位。陈宥维在教室里哭笑不得，给他点了赞，评论里嘱咐陈涛：“玩得开心。什么时候回来？”  
几个共同好友看见这一动态了，纷纷在群里揶揄陈宥维，“涛离家出走了？”“宥维早早体会为人父母的难处……”“这究竟是道德的沦丧，还是人性的扭曲！”  
陈宥维更加哭笑不得，“是啊，孩子叛逆青春期。”  
叶子铭贴心分享一首《致我的思春期》到群里，还专门圈了陈宥维，“听听。”  
陈宥维戴上耳机仔细聆听，“不错”，他这样回复完叶子铭后便把这首歌也分享给了陈涛，然而一天过去了，也没等到陈涛的回复。  
难道陈涛真的迎来了叛逆的青春期？陈宥维这样想着。

不过陈涛究竟是否真的迎来了叛逆的青春期陈宥维暂时无从得知，但陈涛出去没几天，陈宥维就感受到了自己迎来了叛逆的发情期。  
操他妈的，发情期竟然提前了，陈宥维一阵无语。  
按理来说，自从陈宥维第二性别发育完全后，他从来没有遇到过发情期提前的情况。这次发情期怎么莫名其妙提前了，还刚好趁陈涛不在的时候……早上睡醒后发现自己头昏脑胀浑身发热的陈宥维晕晕乎乎地想。  
好想做啊……好烦……  
微信里和陈涛的对话停留在昨天晚上，陈涛发了一大堆风景照给他，光东京塔就拍了三次，上午一次，下午一次，晚上一次。说实话，陈宥维觉得，上午和下午并没什么区别。但他还是夸奖陈涛一番，说，东京塔下午比上午好看一点，你拍照技术不错啊，又有进步。陈涛回了他一个得意的表情。  
陈宥维挠了挠鸡窝一般的头发，先给培训班那边请了假，再给陈涛发消息，“你什么时候回来呢？想你了。”  
消息发出去五分钟都没有反应，陈宥维越想越委屈，刷了刷微博，把手机锁屏，扔到了一边。

无聊的早晨就在一阵阵逐渐漫上来的情潮中度过了。  
陈宥维在百度云里看完了他前段时间一直想看的那部电影，本来是个挺感人的片子，拜他的发情期所赐，陈宥维现在干什么都觉得头脑发昏，注意力只能集中在下半身，愣是没看进去这部电影。看来只能等陈涛回来之后和他一起看了，陈宥维这样想着。  
可问题是陈涛什么时候回来？陈宥维越想越委屈，陈涛甚至都没有给自己说过他哪天回来。  
陈涛是不是烦我了，厌倦我了，嫌我只上课不上他了……  
陈宥维越想越委屈。

他决定给自己找点事情做。  
先动手给自己做了个午饭——用养生壶烧了热水，拿玻璃碗泡了碗酸酸辣辣豚骨拉面。陈宥维一边吸溜泡面一边用力嗅着泡面汤的味道，这是陈涛喜欢的味道……可这也不是陈涛信息素的味道啊！陈宥维思及此，觉得泡面愈发寡淡无味，不如啃一个脆桃。  
可他现在实在是没有办法走出门买桃，虽说楼下就有个综合果蔬小超市，桃子的味道一定香香甜甜的……陈宥维摸了摸自己后颈上发烫的腺体，又嗅了嗅空气中浓郁的柚子味道。他要是就这样走出门，怕是会被当成刚吞了一个柚子味儿的空气清新剂下肚吧。  
更别提去两站地远的药店买抑制剂了。  
自从和陈涛在一起之后，陈宥维已经很久没有再用过抑制剂了。陈宥维想着想着更委屈了，要是陈涛在的话，他哪儿会这么可怜啊——发情期没人问没人管，一个人孤零零地窝在家里，被自己的信息素熏得要死；午饭只能吃泡面，吃还吃不饱；还要担忧如何去远了吧唧的药店买抑制剂，天啊，抑制剂，多疼啊——陈涛是不是真的不爱我了……陈宥维想着想着都要哭了。  
他泪眼婆娑地大力打开衣柜门，找出来几件陈涛爱穿的衣服，又从脏衣篓里翻出来几件还没来得及洗的，一并堆到了床上，搭了一座衣服山。  
陈宥维抱着陈涛的枕头，盖着陈涛的小薄被，头埋进刚刚搭好的衣服山里，眼泪无声无息缓缓滑过，感觉自己难过得要死掉了。  
这该死的发情期！这该死的Alpha本能！  
他感觉自己的下身一直处于一种半勃的状态，情欲被发情期勾起，却无法得到真正的纾解。他难受得不行，只好给陈涛发微信语音，语气委屈得要死，“宝宝，你在日本玩得怎么样了？什么时候回来呢？我好想你，没你，做什么都没意思……”  
五分钟过去了，微信对话界面毫无反应，十分钟过去了，半个小时过去了……陈宥维哭着拨通了陈涛的电话。  
话筒里传来女声亲切的提示音，“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机……Sorry，The……”  
陈宥维猛地把电话挂了，头深深埋在陈涛的白短袖里哭个不停。

门外一阵清脆的钥匙声，“我回来了！有没有想我！”陈涛拖着两个大行李箱蹦了进来。  
刚进门就闻见一股浓郁的柚子味，陈涛一下子反应过来，陈宥维发情期到了。他疑惑于陈宥维怎么发情期提前来了都不给自己说，捣鼓了半天手机才意识到自己没开机。打开就听见陈宥维发过来的黏黏糊糊的语音，每个字都带着哭腔。  
“不是吧……真会哭啊……”陈涛轻手轻脚地往卧室走去。  
他确实之前在学校的生理课上学过关于Alpha发情期的知识，知道他们有难以自控的发情期，会缺乏安全感，会哭。可陈涛没想到陈宥维真的会哭。  
虽说和陈宥维认识这么久了，也见过很多次他哭：想念父母家人的时候会哭，感恩其他人的帮助的时候会哭，看电影被感动的时候也会哭……但从来没有因为发情期哭过。  
陈涛回想了一下之前陈宥维的发情期，他们都是在床上奢靡好几天才会下地，想着想着感觉自己的脸都红了，才反应过来该去卧室看看陈宥维怎么样了。

陈宥维把自己埋在陈涛的衣服里，认真地感觉自己要死了。  
衣服上若有似无的桃子清香将他的情欲彻底地勾了起来，性器彻底硬了，包裹在裤子里格外难受。陈宥维咬咬牙，伸手脱下一点裤子，抚慰着自己。  
但自己摸自己其实没什么用，就像左手摸右手一样，陈宥维撸了半天，只觉得手很累，下面倒是越来越硬，但却丝毫没有得到一点缓解。  
他刚准备擦擦手，继续给陈涛打电话，就听见卧室外一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，陈宥维以为遭贼了，忙撑着身体坐起来。  
陈涛走进卧室的时候看到的就是这幅模样——陈宥维的洁癖没了，自己的衣服乱七八糟地堆在床上，被陈宥维压得皱皱巴巴；陈宥维的裤子脱下去一半，勃起的性器在空气中晾着；他甚至还面色潮红，双眼迷离，脸颊上挂着亮晶晶的泪痕……  
“咳，咳咳……”陈涛咳嗽不止，这柚子味儿也太浓了吧！缓过来之后一脸无辜地对着床上一脸诧异的陈宥维，“你发情期啊？”  
“废话！”陈宥维扔过来一个枕头，陈涛接住闻了闻，又是一股浓郁的柚子香，熏得他也头昏脑胀，颈后的腺体开始发涨。  
“怎么提前了？”  
“我怎么知道？”陈宥维声音猛地拔高，像是又要哭了，“我怎么会知道要提前？你还不在家……我一个人好可怜，我感觉我要死了……”  
陈涛听完也慌了，忙凑过来，“怎么了怎么了？宥维你怎么了？”  
陈宥维没说话，一边哭着一边抱紧了陈涛，鼻子探到陈涛颈侧去嗅他的味道。抱着哭了一会儿，陈宥维感觉安心不少，陈涛身上淡淡的桃子味道很好地安抚了他。

“怎么突然回来了？”陈涛又释放了一些安抚的信息素后，陈宥维终于冷静了下来，他才意识到陈涛突然出现的这件事情。  
“因为想给你一个惊喜啊！”陈涛手舞足蹈，“我给你说啊，我在东京买了好多好多东西！……差点都要回不来了！”说着，陈涛想起身去客厅把鼓鼓囊囊的行李箱搬进来，好给陈宥维展示一下自己血拼东京的战利品。  
要是寻常时候，陈宥维一准儿和陈涛一起去欣赏陈涛的战利品了。不得不说自从他俩在一起之后，衣品互相影响，陈宥维也逐渐爱上了陈涛爱买的那些潮牌。  
但现在是特殊时期啊，陈宥维一心只有发情期这一件事情，什么潮牌，他现在完全顾不上了。  
“那你为什么不回我消息？……你还不接我电话？”陈宥维突然想到刚才给陈涛打电话没有人接，他又开始哭哭啼啼，“……你是不是厌倦我了？是不是嫌我烦了？你是不是不爱我了陈涛？”  
“我天啊！我哪儿有！”陈涛慌了，这这这，这Alpha发情期怎么还会这样？没人告诉他啊？“我，我那是下了飞机之后忘了开机，没，没不想接你电话！真的……你要信我啊！”  
“我不信……”陈宥维哭哭啼啼的，“你就是不想理我了……你不想要我了……我早该想到这一天的……”他一把拽过一件皱皱巴巴的衣服，揩了揩泪。  
“你也哭累了吧？”陈涛小心翼翼打量着陈宥维的神情，“喝点水？我去给你倒！”说完，攥着手机火速冲到厨房去给陈宥维倒水，头都没敢回。  
等陈涛一溜烟钻进厨房站定后，他拿出手机搜索一番“Alpha发情期的反应”“Alpha发情期是否会哭”“Alpha发情期哭了怎么办”，看得他眉毛直打架。这Alpha发情期也太麻烦了吧！  
凶不得，骂不得，还要宠着，哄着，什么都要随他的意思，不然就会哭个没完没了，还会怀疑你是不是不爱他了——陈涛看得眉毛拧在了一团。  
行了，理论知识学习完了，接下来就是实践了。陈涛端着水走进卧室，清了清嗓子，“老公！起来喝点水吧，你都哭一天了啊！”

这一声“老公”听得陈宥维舒爽了几分，他接过陈涛端给他的爱心凉水，猛喝一口，差点呛住。  
“这水怎么这么凉？”  
“哦，我从冰箱里拿的。”陈涛见他再没有要喝的意思了，自己接过来喝了个爽。“哇好爽！”  
陈宥维眉头皱皱，不是说给我倒水喝吗，怎么自己喝爽了，他撇撇嘴，仿佛又要哭。  
陈涛敏锐地察觉到了，伸手抚摸上陈宥维的小臂，语气软了几分，“我提前回来你都不开心吗？”  
“开心啊，怎么不开心，我肥沃地凯森……”陈宥维把陈涛拉进自己的怀里，鼻子贴在他的脖颈上，轻轻蹭着陈涛发红的腺体。“……你腺体好烫，”他又伸手去摸了摸陈涛的下面，果然摸到了一点粘腻的东西，“想要吗？”  
陈涛支支吾吾的，“嗯……”  
他其实端水过来的时候腿就已经软了，陈宥维的信息素他太熟悉，稍微闻一点就能勾起他的情欲，更别提现在整个卧室里充斥着陈宥维的味道，熏得陈涛一进来就有点动情。  
陈宥维飞快的脱掉陈涛的裤子扔到地上，急切地压在他身上，抓着他的衣服往上拽。  
“你怎么这么急！……”陈涛被他的动作不小心打到了胳膊，“我又不是没答应你！……”  
闻言陈宥维停了下来，半晌才开口，语气不太好，“你不想答应我吗？你不想和我做？……陈涛，你是不是不爱我了？如果你不爱我了，你就直说，我也不是不讲理的人。”  
陈涛的上衣脱了一半，淡色的乳头露在空中，下身只有一条紧裹着的内裤，模样有点狼狈。他有点无奈，“我没有不爱你，也没有不想和你做。”  
陈宥维听了更难过了，他感觉陈涛对他无奈了，“你……”他低下头沉默一会儿，再抬起头的时候眼睛有点红，“我不管……你这辈子只能和我做，只能被我上……哪怕你不爱我了，哪怕我得不到你的心了……我也要得到你的人！”  
陈涛听完，眼睛都吓得睁大了，这是什么危险发言！

陈宥维倒是实践了自己的发言，也不管陈涛是什么反应了，三下五除二，把陈涛扒了个精光。他的吻很烫，落在陈涛的唇上，吻得像打架，两个人都快呼吸不上来。  
当陈宥维的手覆上陈涛的性器时，陈涛从喉咙里发出了一声喟叹。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服……”  
“那你摸摸我好不好？”陈宥维有点哀求的意思。  
陈涛从床上爬起来，跪在陈宥维腿间，像第一次见新奇玩具的好奇宝宝一样，神情很专注认真地盯着陈宥维勃起的性器。他伸手包裹着陈宥维的柱身，另一只手揉搓着底下的囊袋。  
陈宥维舒服地将手指插入了陈涛的头发之中，把陈涛的头往自己的胯下按。  
陈涛当然明白陈宥维这是什么意思，他松了手，换成温热柔软的口腔包裹着陈宥维。陈宥维小声地“啊”了一声，陈涛听见后有几分得意，吃得更深了。  
吞吐了一会儿，陈涛感觉自己腮帮子都累了，陈宥维还没有半分要射的意思。Alpha真麻烦！  
他把陈宥维的性器从嘴里撤出来，用手又撸动了一会儿，有点小心翼翼地瞧着陈宥维。  
“你是不是累了？”陈宥维看见他不停看自己了，出声问道。  
“嗯。”陈涛点点头。  
“你以前都不这样的……”陈宥维猛地坐起来，“你以前给我口的时候都不嫌累的……”  
陈涛头上浮起无数问号，以前，以前不是也这样吗？  
“那我，再，再给你……一会儿？”陈涛更加小心翼翼地发问。  
“不用了。”陈宥维大手一挥，把陈涛拉了过来，压在身下，还不忘给陈涛的腰后面垫了个枕头。

“你是不是早就湿了？”陈宥维掰开陈涛的双腿，手指缓慢地划过陈涛的大腿内侧，引起他的一阵颤栗。  
“嗯……你话……怎么那么多……”陈涛有点不好意思，毕竟是被人盯着私处看，即便他已经和陈宥维上床不知道多少次，但总归还是有点害羞。  
然而正处于多疑的发情期中的陈宥维听到这句话之后又开始闹别扭了。他撑开陈涛紧闭着但往外不停流水的肉穴，伸了一根指头进去，曲起手指随意地顶撞着。  
“你不爱我。”陈宥维一边伸手在陈涛的身体里冲撞，一边小声地嘟囔着，“你会湿单纯是因为你是omega……你被我的信息素影响了……你一点都不爱我……”  
陈涛听了哭笑不得，撑起上半身讨好地亲了亲陈宥维的嘴巴，“谁说的？我怎么可能不爱你？”  
“你就是不爱我……”陈宥维像个小孩子一样，赌气般地嘴里嘟囔。  
陈涛一时间不知道该怎么安抚陈宥维，刚好陈宥维的手指顶到了他一块儿敏感的肉壁，陈涛一下子呻吟出声，“啊……嗯……嗯，老公……”他决定服个软，讲点陈宥维爱听的话，“老公……进来，进来……我想要你操我……”  
陈宥维闻言眼神暗了暗，撤出手指，下身飞快地顶了进去。

Omega的里面又湿又软，紧紧地裹着陈宥维，裹得他头皮发麻，快感直直冲向天灵盖。  
“你好紧……”他贴着陈涛的耳朵，胡乱地说话。  
陈涛环抱着他，嗯嗯啊啊的，只顾着呻吟，完全没有回话的力气。  
“你爱我吗陈涛？”陈宥维看见他那副沉溺于欲海的模样：脸色酡红，睫毛乱颤，轻咬着嘴唇，下身翘得老高，前端的清液淌个不停，他又想起刚才那个问题，Alpha和Omega之间是可以单纯只靠信息素吸引的。难道陈涛这副在他身下欲生欲死的模样，也单纯是因为AO之间的信息素吗？  
他越想越委屈，脑内联系了一大堆之前发生过的有的没的的事情，得出了一个结论：  
“我知道了陈涛，你不爱我……”陈宥维按着陈涛的胯骨，大力地抽动着，眼泪也流淌着面颊上，“你现在就是被信息素影响了，你一点都不爱我……别的Alpha也可以这样对你是不是？”  
陈涛已经被陈宥维顶得不知道自己是谁了，哪儿顾得上回答他这一连串的问题。  
陈宥维狠狠抽动了几下，停了下来，抹了把眼泪。他把脖子上挂着的项链卸下来，挂在了陈涛的脖子上。这条项链是他朋友给他定做的，模样是他的名字。  
“你是我的……你不能爱上别人。”  
陈涛听到陈宥维的这句话，神情清明了一点。他平复了一下呼吸，把项链的一角含在嘴里。  
陈宥维见他这副模样，胯下又涨大了几分，前端顶在了陈涛生殖腔的入口，那里像一张柔软的小嘴，正在邀请着他的进入。他狠狠掐住陈涛的胯骨，将自己顶了进去。

“不管你有没有爱上别人……你以后都只能爱我。你听见了吗？”陈宥维又顶弄了一会儿，在陈涛的生殖腔里成结，精液深深地射进陈涛的生殖腔内。  
他舔着陈涛后颈上的腺体，上面还有他上次留下的咬痕。“给我怀个孩子好不好？”  
陈涛从漫长的高潮中缓了过来，“……好。”  
“我爱你。都听你的。”

完


End file.
